dragonicafandomcom-20200223-history
Knight PvE guide
This is Satanachia here, And I wanted to share my SOLO-PvE guide with you guys. Now first off, I'd like to say that Knight is my own favourite class for PvE, And unlike what some people may think, Just because he is a tank doesn't mean he has low damage. Actually spear jab does about 80% of your enemy's hp if it doesn't kill it. First off I will discuss PvE then I will discuss fighting bosses. For normal PvE, A knight is an amazing solo character, And when I say amazing, I mean AMAZING. From my experience, He has just about enough damage to take out monsters while being super tough in terms of defense. Your primary fighting style is the following 1: Normally this would kill most monsters at once Spear jab 2: This combo if the monsters don't die by spear jab Spear jab -> Shoulder tackle -> Storm blade 3: If it is even possible for any monster to survive the damage from the combo above, Then you are seriously lacking damage, This combo will do he job Spear jab -> Shoulder tackle -> Storm blade -> Aerial Smackdown -> Shoulder tackle -> Storm blade It's literally impossible for any monster in the game to survive this combo unless - of course - it's a boss type of monster or it's 10+ levels ahead of you. For the PvE skill build, You want to get the following skills from the warrior tree: 1/5 Blow 1/5 Cutdown 5/5 Storm blade 1/1 Knight's power Now keep in mind that cutdown can be used with aerial smackdown when your skills are on cooldown and the mobs are just laying on the ground. Now for the Knight's skill tree Aerial smackdown 1/5 Shoulder tackle 5/5 Spear Jab 5/5 (THIS IS A MUST) Shield mastery 5/5 Parry 1/5 Increased Defence 1/5 Giant's Growth 1/5 Body Activation 5/5 Now if you have noticed, I completely ignored the buffs "Giant's growth", "Increased defence", And "Parry". Why? Simply because they have flat boosting values, Making them less helpful in PvP and in higher levels, Also you don't need them to be tanky, You're fine on your own. You should have a ton of skill points left after this. Personally I saved them for Paladin as it seemed that I got all the skills I needed from this class. But feel free to put them in whatever skills you want. For killing bosses I want to leave a couple of notes, Spear jab is an amazing skill, The second a boss finishes casting a spell, He wont move for a while, Spear jab hurts a lot, It does about 1.8k something damage PER HIT at level 30 if you didnt enchant your sword at all or even touch it. now that's a lot for a tanky class, Isn't it? So that's 9k damage on 10 monsters. for a total of 90k damage dealt. Another thing is, For fighting bosses, Aerial smackdown and Shoulder tackle are treasures. When a boss is casting a spell in your direction simply use one of them. Or you can just use both of them all the time to take down his hp without even getting hit. Also there is a chance that a boss actually gets knocked up when you use Shoulder tackle and Aerial smackdown, Yes. instance bosses CAN get knocked up, Which is why it's kinda recommended to spam Aerial smackdown and Shoulder tackle. If a boss get's knocked in the air, You just ate a ton of his hp if you land a Storm blade in time, Usually in my boss fights, they get knocked like 5 to 6 times, Since i tend to focus more on spamming spear jab. I am in no way a pro, But I have tried Knights and I personally think they are beasts at PvE, And something inside me tells me that they are the best solo class out there. But It's just my opinion.